


Jealousy

by MelodyOfMyHeart



Category: Johnny's Entertainment, Sexy Zone
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-08
Updated: 2014-05-08
Packaged: 2018-03-14 18:51:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3421688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelodyOfMyHeart/pseuds/MelodyOfMyHeart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fuma really dislikes seeing Kento doing fanservice with others.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jealousy

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone :)  
> So this was inspired by the Shokura performance of King&Queen&Joker.  
> I just started writing after I saw it and this came out of it.  
> It's Fuma's POV and I really hope I did it satisfying...  
> However please enjoy~

Fuma POV

I knew that it was ridiculous to feel like this but I couldn't help it.  
Kento and I were together for a couple of months now and, really, everything was just as perfect as I had ever imagined.  
I trusted him and knew that he loved me but still, every time he had to do this fucking fanservice with Shori (because Shori was the queen and he was the king and obviously they belonged together), I just wanted to pull Shori away from him for real, wanting Kento to stop touching and looking at him in _that_ way.

Of course I knew that it was just acted but was it wrong to hate it even then?

It was no surprise when after another performance, where Kento had looked at Shori like he wanted to marry him tomorrow, my mood was pretty bad, resulting in accidentally burning my fingers at my hair straightener, overseeing a chair because of that and almost falling onto the floor, having the whole dressing room laugh at me. And I swear, never before Shori's laugh had annoyed me that much. In the end I was so frustrated about _everything_ that I just wanted to go home, not wanting to see anyone. Especially not Shori who was walking around with a (for my taste) too wide grin.

I noticed Kento throwing me now and then worried looks, but I just ignored them, not being in the mood for getting cornered by his questions.

After another 15 minutes I finally managed to excuse myself, grab my bag and disappear from the dressing room, accidentally slamming the door shut a little bit _too_ loud behind me.

Of course I didn't come far.

I should have known it. I didn't even make half of the way to the exit when I already heard Kento calling my name and the fast steps that approached me from behind.  
I didn't react, not wanting him to know how jealous I actually was because of a stupid thing like this.

But of course Kento, the persisting type of guy he was, wouldn't let me get away just like this and only seconds later I felt a hand grabbing my wrist, turning me around.  
I felt his dark brown eyes piercing me as he asked with a frown: “What's up with you today? Did I do anything?”

I groaned inwardly because of two reasons. First, he was completely right but I wouldn't tell him because it was so ridiculous. Second, he was immediately trying to search the blame at himself. Okay maybe this time it was somehow his fault, even if he hadn't upset me on purpose.

So I just set up an expressionless face, replying with a somehow strange voice: “It's nothing”

Even before I had voiced the words completely I already realized that Kento wasn't going to believe me. His eyes narrowed a little and his voice was firm. “Seriously Fuma _what's up with you_?! You look at me like I have murdered someone. What did I do?”

That was when I noticed the slightly desperate tone in his voice, barely audible for persons who didn't know Kento as good as I did. I would hurt him if I just left him in this hall now, I knew that much. And I knew he wouldn't give up until I had told him.

“It's really not important okay?!”, I groaned, smiling at him (not very convincingly), “I'm just annoyed by... some persons.”

“You're not annoyed by me, are you?” Kento checked quietly, biting his lip.

I just sighed, not knowing what to answer. Annoyed wasn't the right word but... yeah I felt frustrated by the way Kento took these fanservices so important and maybe I was a little annoyed by him acting all lovingly with Shori or whoever. Why couldn't it be _me_ doing fanservice with him? I thought frustrated.

With every second that passed in silence, Kento's expression got more and more desperate and guilty until I just couldn't bear it anymore.  
“You and your stupid fanservice!” I burst out, louder and more exasperatedly than I had intended, glaring at him.

Kento just stared at me, and only seconds later he chuckled incredulously. “What?! You mean the little acted thing with Shori? Come on-”  
Next thing I knew I had backed Kento up against the next best wall and made him shut up with my lips on his, kissing him almost angrily.

I didn't expect it though, when Kento pushed me away and even if he did it gently, I almost stumbled as I stared at him.  
He kept me from saying anything though, touching my lips with his finger, grabbing my wrist and pulling me with him.  
I frowned, as I followed him through the halls, still feeling a little disappointed at his reaction but I couldn't help but smile a little as I figured where he was taking me.

And I was right.

“So my Fumatan is jealous?” Kento asked with an amused smile as this time _he_ pressed _me_ against the wall of some toilet stall.

I tried to glare at him as I felt the heat crawling up my neck and face. “Shut up”

Kento just chuckled and leaned in to kiss me softly. “I hope that doesn't mean you're doubting my love”, he murmured against my lips, his hot breath tingling.

I frowned, shooting back: “Sometimes you're really giving me a hard time with the way you're acting.”

Kento smiled sheepishly. “You know I'm just doing my job there on stage.”

“But still-” I tried to contradict but was cut off by Kento's lips, which moved against mine more demanding now and I sighed quietly, tracing his lower lip with my tongue, as I wrapped my arms around his waist.

Kento's kisses were slow and deep, his tongue seeming like wanting to discover every inch of my lips and mouth new. I practically melt into the kiss, trying to suppress a quiet moan, as he slowly moved his hands down my body, finally finding the hem of my shirt and slipping under it.  
I shivered, although his fingers were warm when they touched my skin, slowly tracing my abs with little, innocent touches.

Letting my eyes closed, I enjoyed the feeling of his elegant hands running all over my body, even when he moved his lips away from mine, slowly kissing his way down my cheek and jaw, moving to my earlobe and nibbling at it softly.

When his breath hit my ear I shivered, marveling in the sound of his voice. “I love you, Fuma.”

“Then don't act like that with others”, I demanded, suddenly remembering the reason why we were in here.

Kento just chuckled, apologizing, before he connected his lips with my skin again, littering my face and neck with soft, almost teasing kisses.

I pulled at his shirt, wanting it off, wanting to feel him skin on skin.

Only moments later our shirts were laying on the floor, and I had pulled Kento closer, feeling his chest raising and lowering against mine, strangely high at the feeling of having him close again. Kento slowly caressed my lower back, kissing me passionately.

Burying a hand in his dark, brown hair, I rocked my hips against his and we both moaned into the kiss at the feeling.

Kento's mouth started wandering down again, this time not stopping at my neck, instead licking and kissing his way down to my collarbone, where he remained some time, sucking, while all the time his hands never stopped moving. The little noises that slipped my lips and the shivers that ran up and down my spine seemed to just fuel him on, so his lips parted from my collarbone, only to meet my skin further down. He kissed his way down my chest and my stomach, his lips caressing me in way that made it hard for me to breathe.

A low moan slipped out of my mouth as I felt Kento palming me through the fabric before his fingers felt for the zipper of my jeans, pulling them down together with my boxers.

As soon as I felt his long and slender fingers run up and down my shaft, I closed my eyes in pleasure. I would've found the noises that left my throat embarrassing, if it wasn't Kento, making me unable to think straight.

I shivered at the feeling of his tongue licking my hipbone, his hot breath hitting my wet skin as he moved further downwards, kissing and licking his way down to my thigh and all the time he never stopped moving his fingers.

When he parted his lips I whined, tearing my eyes open and looking down at him almost reproachfully.

“You are so desperate for me...”, Kento smirked, chuckling in a dark and quiet voice, as he slipped out his tongue, shortly touching the tip of my erection with it.

I whimpered at the sensation, glaring down at him. Kento just chuckled and finally released me, softly closing his lips around my shaft, making me moan loudly. I fisted some strands of his silky hair, unable to look away at the sight of Kento on his knees with my shaft in his mouth, slowly taking me in deeper.

And then everything was Kento.

Kento, moving around my erection. Kento, caressing my inner thigh with his fingers. Kento, taking me in deeper and deeper. Kento, looking at me with these dark brown eyes through the hair that was sticking slightly sweaty to his face. Kento, sucking. Kento, giving me all these sensations, making me forget about everything but him.

I moaned helplessly as he pulled back a little, licking over my already leaking tip, before sucking again.

Though I didn't think I could hold out longer, I managed to, because I just didn't want to let go of this feeling yet. But when Kento looked at me with _this_ expression, another time licking over my tip slowly, I just brought out some unconnected words out.

“Kento... Oh god... I...”, before I came into his mouth, with his name on my lips, my eyes closed.

My knees felt wobbly as I opened them again, successfully trying to keep standing. Soon I felt Kento's arms around me, his lips searching for mine.  
I could still taste myself on his tongue, melting into the kiss and his embrace, just pleased with kissing for a while.

Of course I noticed how hard Kento still was, and how passionately and hungrily he kissed me, the way his hands kept skimming over my back.

So I turned my head, softly biting his earlobe. “Now it's your turn”, I whispered and he shivered in my arms, as I zipped his jeans open.

It felt amazing, to see Kento looking at me like this, I thought, as I sucked at him the way he liked best, watching his face all the time.  
I drowned in the moans that reached my ear and the way he pulled at my hair, shivering under my touch.

Watching Kento getting off to my name was one of the best things I ever experienced, really, was going through my mind as I swallowed his orgasm. The way his eyes were closed in pleasure and the hair that stuck to his face glistening in sweat. The way his lips were parted, his whole face and body expressing pleasure in every way. The way he was just... _perfect_.

I got up again, pulling him gently in my embrace, just holding him tightly.  
Somehow I felt guilty for being jealous now and then but... if it always had these consequences...

“Do you feel better now? Or are you still jealous?” Kento chuckled quietly as if he had read my mind.

“I swear if Shori or someone else ever touches you again I will show them you're mine”, I said threatening but with a smile that couldn't be overheard.

Kento laughed and caught my lips in a tender kiss. “If I ever have to do fanservice with you, we'll demonstrate everyone what a _real_ fanservice is.”  
I chuckled, absolutely pleased with that imagination.

Maybe it was okay that Kento had to do fanservice with others now and then.

Because I knew he was mine and I was his.

“I love you” I whispered against his lips, kissing him with all the feelings that I had for him.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted [here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1585814)


End file.
